emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Aaron Dingle
Aaron Livesy is the son of Chastity Dingle and Gordon Livesy. His earlier storyline mainly being involved with the criminal McFarlane family. He has has some high profile storyline's during his time in Emmerdale including, making a pass at his best friend, Adam Barton, coming to terms with his homosexuality, attempted suicide, his relationship with Jackson Walsh, helping Jackson commit suicide and subsequently self harming over the greif and guilt. Storylines 2003-2006: When Aaron was young, his parents, Gordon Livesy and Chas Dingle, separated and Chas left her son to live with his father and Gordon's second wife,Sandra. Aaron visits his mother in Emmerdale, where he tells her that he resents her for not raising him and explains that he feels that she abandoned him. The two begin to bond, before Aaron returns home to his father. Aaron returns to visit Chas, but she reprimands him after she catches him talking to other people about her behind her back. Louise Appleton witnesses Chas slapping Aaron and tells Gordon when he arrives to collect his son. Gordon tells Chas that her relationship with her son is over and that Aaron will not visit her again. Despite this, Aaron returns to Emmerdale several months later, staying longer than expected as he came into contact with a person who had German measles and Sandra was pregnant. Aaron returns home to his father and his stepmother, after telling Chas that while she was in the Army, her partner Carl King had a one night stand with her cousin, Del Dingle. 2008-2009 Aaron returns in November 2008, when he is arrested by Ross Kirk in Emmerdale for possession of drugs. He receives a caution, and, after being released from police custody, goes for a meal with Chas, who had been informed of his arrest. Aaron runs away from his mother later in the day, after the two have an argument. In an attempt to track down the teenager, Chas’ family visits Gordon and Sandra, who reveal that Aaron was thrown out out for hitting the latter. It is soon learnt by the Dingles that the teenager has become a drug courier for the McFarlanes, a local criminal family. The McFarlanes are angered by the discovery that Aaron had been with the police but reach an agreement with the Dingles that they will leave the teenager alone and no longer ask for his services if he never discusses their criminal activities. At her son’s request, Chas agrees to take Aaron home to Gordon, but he refuses to allow the teenager to return. Aaron vandalises his father’s office in revenge, but Gordon cannot prove this and Chas gives her son a false alibi. Aaron then reluctantly agrees to stay with his mother and the Dingles in Wishing Well Cottage. Aaron initially clashes with Victoria Sugden, but they become friends and, on Christmas Day, he helps rescue her when she falls into a frozen lake. A few weeks later, Aaron trashes Carl King’s house and vandalizes the graves of his relatives.He is found out and has to clean graffitti of the house and grave. Aaron tells Chas that he does not want her dating Carl (now her ex) again, and she informs a disappointed Carl that they cannot get back together. Days later, the teenager convinces his younger cousin Belle Dingle to take the day off school and go with him to Home Farm, where the Wyldes are moving in. Aaron steals from their van, accidentally leaving Belle to take the blame. When her mother Lisa finds out, she throws him out, and he and Chas move into Smithy Cottage, the home of his mother’s boss, veterinarian Paddy Kirk. When the vet catches the him selling animal drugs, Chas and Aaron return to stay with the Dingles, and Lisa has Aaron take a job as a mechanic at the garage of his cousin Debbie Dingle. Debbie's father and Aaron's rougue uncle, Cain Dingle returns to Emmerdale after stealing a fortune from the Kings. Aaron instantly looks up to his uncle, worrying his mother Chas. Aaron begins a relationship with Victoria, but he and her foster brother Daz Eden constantly argue about her, with the latter claiming that Aaron has been taking advantage of the underage girl. One argument results in Aaron being punched and knocked to the ground, while a seconds ends in Daz being left bloody-mouthed. Aaron loses his virginity to Victoria, but breaks up with her when he finds out that she has had sex with Daz. He then tells Daz's brother Andy about Daz and Andy's adopted sister Victoria sleeping together, leading to Daz fleeing Emmerdale to escape Andy's fury. As Chas has started dating Paddy, her and Aaron move back into Smithy Cottage. Aaron intially doesn't take to Paddy and takes the micky out of his wimpish ways. However, Aaron eventually starts to bond with Paddy. Aaron begins flirting with Holly Barton, after her family move into nearby Butler’s Farm. When Aaron ignites a bale of hay at the Barton’s farm, Holly’s father John hits him and locks him in a stable for a short time. The teenager reports John to the police but agrees to drop all charges after the Dingles and the Bartons learn that Aaron attempted to use the situation to blackmail Holly for sex. After a holiday abroad, Aaron discovers that during his absence from Emmerdale, Chas has cheated on Paddy with Carl. His mother has left her job at the vets and moved in with Carl, leaving Aaron to stay with Paddy, who the teenager has bonded with. A furious Aaron tells Chas that he hates her and wants nothing more to do with her. Shortly thereafter, the Barton’s show some forgiveness to the teenager. He becomes best friends with Holly’s brother Adam and tries to kiss him after they are involved in a run-off-road collision. A shocked Adam pulls away and confronts him. Frightened that everybody will know his secret, an embarrassed Aaron tells his friend that he did not try to kiss him, and that Adam must have misunderstood the situation. Adam is unconvinced and expresses disapproval when Aaron enters into a relationship with Holly. 2010- 2011 After Aaron sleeps with Holly, Adam tells his family what happened on the night of the crash and asserts that Aaron is gay. All of Adam’s family believe that he has misread the situation, and state that Aaron is as straight as they come. This view is shared by the Emmerdale locals when the claim is spread. Aaron confronts Adam, who tells him that he is fine with Aaron being gay, but that he does not want his sister to be used to conceal his friend’s sexuality. Aaron again denies being gay and states that will continue to date Holly. Aaron’s friendship with Adam deteriorates, an d his relationship with Holly ends when she tells him that something is missing from it. Aaron visits a gay bar and meets Jackson Walsh. He leaves his phone behind and Jackson finds it , returning the phone to Paddy and leaving his number for Aaron to call. Aaron is terrified that Paddy will work out what has being going on, but returns to Bar West to meet with Jackson. This time Paddy watches from the car and is convinced that Aaron has returned to his drug dealing when he sees him and Jackson exchange something outside the bar, not realising that Jackson gave Aaron his business card. Paddy confronts Aaron, who denies being a drug dealer. When Paddy discovers that Aaron visited a gay bar, he asks Aaron if he is gay and Aaron attacks him. Aaron tearfully apologises and admits that he is gay but rejects his sexuality. Paddy attempts to convince him that he cannot deny who he is, and tells Aaron that he is like a son to him and that he loves him. Unable to face Paddy anymore, Aaron runs away, though he soon returns to the village, intent on living in denial of his sexuality. Chas and her cousin Marlon Dingle suspect that Aaron is responsible for the assault on Paddy, who lies to them both about the origin of his injuries to cover for the teenager. However, they remain unconvinced. Aaron agrees to meet Jackson, but changes his mind and has a drink with Victoria, who suggests giving their relationship another go. Aaron turns her down and she apologises, telling him that they can be just friends. However, Jackson comes to the village and he and Aaron talk. They go to kiss, but are interrupted by Paddy and Marlon. They do not see anything but Aaron still tells Jackson to leave. Paddy then confesses to Marlon that it was Aaron who attacked him and reveals to Marlon that Aaron is gay. Aaron returns to Bar West to find Jackson, who initially ignores him but eventually relents and offers to buy him a drink. After a night out at the bar, Jackson and Aaron kiss however Adam sees them together. Aaron tries to ignore Adam even though Adam says he has no problem with Aaron being gay. The following day, Jackson comes to The Woolpack and when he touches Aaron's arm, Aaron punches him. Aaron is charged with ABH and told he will stand trial. Paddy then tells Chas that Aaron is gay. Aaron finds out that Chas and Marlon know about his sexuality and tries to kill himself by inhaling car fumes, but Cain and Adam drag him outside. He is taken to to hospital in a coma. When he wakes, Aaron is visited by Chas and Adam, and their support for him in the following days restrengthens his relationship with both. With the court day looming, Chas and Paddy encorouge Aaron to admit he is gay to try and get a lighter sentance. However Aaron refuses. During his court case, Aaron tearfully admits that he is gay of his family and Jackson. Aaron gets community service. When a newcomer starts at community service, Wayne Dobson begins to taunt him but Aaron comes to his aid, embarrassing Wayne in front of the whole group. Wayne Dobson then taunts Aaron about his sexuality. Jackson witnesses Aaron being threatened by Wayne and protects him. After talking things through, they share a kiss and spend the night together. Aaron and Jackson then begin a relationship. Jackson’s mother, Hazel Rhodes, accidentally floods Jackson’s apartment and Paddy asks them to stay at Smithy Cottage. Aaron, having met Hazel previously, is none too thrilled about the arrangement and makes his feelings clear to Jackson and Hazel. Jackson picks up on this and, having finished the renovations on Declan’s house, decides to book his mother into the B&B and go on holiday himself, giving Aaron some space. Aaron, having finished his community payback and not wanting Jackson to be scared off by his moodiness, offers to go on holiday with Jackson and also allowing to let Hazel stay on at Smithy. Upon their return, the boys decide to give living together at Smithy a try. After trying to sell a clocked car to Pearl Ladderbanks, Aaron then sells it to Mickey Hall. Mickey finds out about the car being clocked and demands his money back but Aaron refuses. Aaron uses his dog, Clyde, to try to intimidate Mickey, but Mickey sets his own dog on Clyde, seriously injuring him, so Clyde has to be put down while Aaron breaks down in Paddy's arm. Jackson pays Mick his money back and while Jackson and Aaron argue, Jackson tells Aaron that he loves him. Aaron believe things are becoming too serious for him and the pair do not talk for days. They make up though and invite Paddy and Marlon Dingle on a night out to the gay bar and Paddy and Marlon come with them not realising where they are going. Aaron goes out for a cigarette and spots Mickey. Jackson once again dumps Aaron after realising Aaron will never change his violent tendancies. Jackson tries to drive off but Aaron gets in the van and they drive off. They have an emotional chat and Aaron says doesn’t know if he loves Jackson because he’s not used to people caring about him, so he doesn’t know how to care about others, let alone love someone. Aaron gets out the van and Jackson drives off. Aaron tries to ring him to say that he didn’t mean it, which makes Jackson lose control of the van when he tries to pick up his phone. He crashes onto a railway line and subsequently get hit by a train. Aaron runs after Jackson and finds him unconsious with obvious head injuries. At the hospital, Hazel calls Jackson’s father, Jerry, and he wastes no time in blaming Aaron for the whole situation. Jerry warns Aaron not to come near Jackson again, to which Hazel blows her top when she learns of it. Aaron later calls back to the hospital, against Jerry’s wishes, and Jerry attempts to start a fight with him but later backs off. Aaron realises that Hazel has disappeared and he goes to find her crying in the family room. Hazel tells him what that Jackson is permanently paralysed from the shoulders down and will not walk again. Aaron then tells Jackson that he will not walk again as Jackson's mother, Hazel, cannot do it. Jackson blames Aaron for the crash and they break up. Aaron then refuses to see Jackson, even when Hazel asks him to. Hazel keeps on asking Aaron to see Jackson, telling him that Jackson only said those things as he was upset. Still Aaron refuses to see him. After an emotional exchange Hazel reveals that the real reason Jackson finished with him was because he knew Aaron was too immature to cope with what had happened and was giving Aaron a way out. Angry, Aaron goes to Bar West and meets a guy named Nick. After a brief conversation, Nick offer to move somewhere else to make a night of it. Aaron hesitantly agrees, but leaves while Nick is distracted by his friends. He visits Jackson, who has mixed emotions about seeing him. Jackson pushes Aaron away and Aaron realizes that nothing else was getting through to him, tells Jackson about him and Nick, which causes Jackson to get agitated. Aaron then explained that he couldn’t go through with it because all he could think about was Jackson, which left Jackson near speechless. Aaron then says that it was them against life and that he would never let him down again and the two get back together. Aaron helps Hazel prepare for Jackson's moving in Dale Head. They’re gutted, however, when they’re told Jackson will have to stay overnight due to high blood pressure. Aaron, not wanting Jackson to spend the night alone, visits that hospital well after visiting hours and watches a movie with him. Aaron then helps Jackson and Hazel move into Dale Head. Aaron focuses his whole life into caring for Jackson and Paddy tells him he can have a life while also caring for Jackson. Jackson encorouges Aaron to go out and enjoy himself. One night Aaron goes out with Adam and meets Flynn Buchanan, who clearly has an attraction for him. They continiue to see each other and Aaron feels like he is cheating on Jackson. Following a heart-to-heart with Chas, Aaron builds up the courage to tell Jackson about Flynn. Jackson tells him that he should call Flynn, before making it clear that as far as he's concerned, their relationship is over -- they can only ever be friends. Aaron tells Flynn he's single and they go on a few dates. Aaron tells Flynn about Jackson and that he cannot forget about him. Aaron then tells Jackson that he loves him and they get back together. Aaron tells Jackson that he's talking to his camera too often and should be confiding in him instead. Aaron then watches Jackson's video diary and is shocked to hear Jackson admit that he wants to die, he tells Hazel who is fuming he betrayed Jackson's privacy. Aaron urges her to watch it and she does and they try to work out how to help Jackson. Aaron confesses to Jackson that both he and Hazel have watched his video diary. Aaron and Hazel then become determined to show Jackson that he has a life worth living. Jackson is admitted to hospital with a chest infection and it strengthens his resolve to end his life. Jackson, Aaron and Hazel go to Whitby and Aaron books Jackson on a tandem skydive. Aaron thinks Jackson has changed his mind about dying, but he has not. Aaron is shocked to learn that Jackson has managed to convince Hazel to help him end his life. Jackson later promises Aaron that nothing is going to happen until Aaron is ready. Jackson breaks up with Aaron to make the process easier and Aaron agrees to help Jackson end his life. Jackson tells his mother and Aaron how grateful he is for their support and when Hazel cannot give Jackson the pills, Aaron takes the cup and gives it to Jackson. Jackson then dies and Aaron runs through the village. He then tells Adam that Jackson is dead and what he did. Hazel phones the police as planned and Aaron leaves wanting space. Hazel is arrested and Chs and Paddy look for Aaron. Aaron goes to Tug Gyll, looking for Cain. Cain tells him about what he could do and their possible outcomes. Cain then accompinies Aaron to the police station as Aaron tells the police what happened. The police investigate Jack son's death and arrest Aaron for murder. Aaron is forced to miss the funeral as he is due in court. He is released on bail and he goes to Jackson's grave to say goodbye. At his trial, Aaron is found not guilty of murder. However, Aaron blames himself for Jackson's death and he starts lashing out at people. Aaron goes to Jackson's grave takes his frustration out on the flowers thus trashing the grave. He moves in with Chas in the Woolpack as Paddy and Rhona start preparing the house for baby Leo's birth. Hazel offers him a place to stay but Aaron is still very bitter and throws it back in her face. Diane has worries about Aaron moving in and demands Aaron to get out as Aaron is at the centre of drama at the bar when he fronts up to Carl threateningly. As Chas worries over her son's future, Aaron's erratic behaviour continues to escalate. Aaron breaks into Carl's house with the intention of getting arrested, but Carl does not press charges. Chas tries to talk to Aaron but Aaron tries to leave as Chas gets in the car with him. Aaron is angry and begins to drive recklessly. As he gets more emotional, Chas grabs the hand brake. Aaron loses control of the vehicle and the car swerves off the road into a ditch. Chas bleeds from the head as Cain rushes to the scene. Chas is fine but Cain angrily threatens Aaron. Chas and Aaron argue and Aaron says he watns to give up on life.Chas telling Aaron to get over himself and smashing cars and hurting other people won't make him feel any better. Aaron apologises to his mum but struggles to regain control over his life. Consumed with guilt, Aaron starts self-harming. When Sean Spencer steals money from the garage, Aaron chases him and collapses. He recovers and Chas tries to get him to open up to her about his problems.After having another fight with Hazel, Aaron goes to his room to cut himself. Chas follows and is shocked to discover he is self harming. Chas tells Paddy, who talks to Aaron however. Aaron refuses to stop self-harming and Chas is terrified by his controlled manner. Chas resorts to desperate measures and threatens to harm herself with a knife. She clings to Aaron when he takes a knife off her and Aaron promises to stop hurting himself. She books him to the GP to try and help him. Aaron is chuffed when Paddy asks him to be godfather to Leo. Aaron apologises to Hazel for being mean to her and feels guilty at how scared she is of him. Hazel wonders what is wrong with Aaron and is upset when he tells her about his self harming. Aaron starts visiting a counsellor following encouragement from Hazel and Chas. Teenager Sean starts causing trouble at the garage Aaron loses his patience when Sean pays a second visit, so he grabs him to get him out of the way. Sean stumbles and falls, cutting his head before leaving. Aaron is concerned however Sean runs away. Sean's mother Ali questions Aaron about the injury but calms when she realises that Sean's been hanging round the garage and apologises, heading home. Sean starts to trash the Dingle's vehicle. Aaron offers to have a word with Sean, and Zak's proud when Aaron manages to get Sean to leave the van calmly. Aaron then leaves the village for a month after being specially chosen to take a mechanics course in Birginham, causing Chas to be proud. Aaron returns on the 14th December after Cain is brutally hurt. Aaron argues with John Barton on his return, blaiming him for Cain's injuries. Afterwards, Aaron goes to the hospital to be with Cain. Cain sleeps by Cain's bedside and is there when Cain wakes up, calling for the nurses. Wanting revenge, Aaron tries to encorouge Cain to get better so they can sort out whoever did this to him. Zak tells Aaron to stop winding him up and Aaron tells him they finally can make things up. Zak refuses though and says nothing has change, confusing Aaron. Aaron and Chas are by the bedside when Charity enters, wanting to discuss things with Cain. Cain then tells them that Jai was the one who did this to him, infuriating Charity who lunges at Cain, only to be held back by Aaron. The police then come in and chuck them out, wanting to speak with Cain. Aaron starts to constantely visits Cain and is happy when Cain is released. Aaron insists on caring for Cain, worrying Chas who does not want Aaron to become like Cain. Debbie encorouges Aaron to visit Hazel and he reluctantly does so, annoying Chas as he was supposed to be visitng his counsellor. When Charity admits she left Cain for dead, Aaron has to hold back Chas from attacking her. He, Chas and Debbie then disown Charity following the revelation and follow Cain back into the house. '2012' He celebrates his 20th birthday with Chas and Hazel in the pub however he wants to avenge Cain's attack. He goes up to Jai's house and throws a brick through Jai's window, demanding Jai to come out. Zak has to restrain Aaron and Aaron breaks down, wondering why all the people he cares about end up hurt and Zak tells Aaron he'll sort it out. Chas thinks she has got through to Aaron, however he still seems hell bent on revenge. Chas doesn't know what else to do and asks Zak to talk some sense into Aaron. Zak tells Aaron he was Cain's attacker, disgusting Aaron. Aaron then comes around as he realises how out of control Cain had become and how desperate Zak was. Aaron and Adam become friends again however their relationship becomes strained when Chas and Adam's father John start seeing each other. Adam wants his parents to reunite and calls Chas a whore, angering Aaron. The two then fight and have to be split up. John dumps Chas when he realises he wants Moira and they go out on a holiday to try and patch things up however they end up crashing. Aaron supports Adam when John dies. Aaron meets Ed Roberts when he brings a minibus to the garage to be fixed. However, when Aaron becomes involved in an argument with Adam, Ed leaves. He later returns with his rugby team mates and Aaron fixes the minibus, but Ed drives off without paying the bill. Ed later returns to pay Aaron and when he brings his car to the garage for Aaron to look, he gives him his phone number. Aaron arranges to go for a drink with Ed, but he cancels to help Adam fix a roof. Ed turns up with two of his teammates to help out. Ed initially mistakes Aaron and Adam's friendship for something more, but Aaron corrects him and they kiss. They go on their first date to Bar West, but Ed leaves early when he finds out about Jackson. Aaron becomes angry with Ed and deletes his phone number. Ed comes to visit Aaron and he apologises. Aaron reveals his scars from self harming to Ed and they spend the night together. Ed tells Aaron that he has been signed for a French rugby club and is leaving for France in four weeks. He asks Aaron to come with him, but he turns him down. Aaron spots a fire in the garage and helps Adam save Cain, who had become trapped. Aaron then learns Adam deliberately started the fire and not wanting his friend to be sent to prison, Aaron tells the police that he was responsible for the fire. He is released on bail, but on the day of his court hearing, Aaron goes to France with Ed. 2014 Aaron returns to England in August of 2014 to help his best friend Adam, who is involved in a robbery with Ross Barton and Donna Windsor. External Links *Aaron Livesy at Wikipedia *Aaron Livesy at ITV.com Category:Emmerdale characters Category:Current characters Category:Residents of Smithy Cottage Category:1992 births Category:Livesy family Category:Characters played by different actors Category:Mechanics Category:2003 arrivals Category:Dingle family